The present invention relates to a PWM signal generation circuit and a display driver.
A pulse width modulation (PWM) circuit has been known as a circuit which represents a gray level of a display panel. PWM enables a grayscale display by driving voltage at a pulse width corresponding to a desired grayscale value in frame units.
However, when increasing the number of grayscales by using PWM, a grayscale clock pulse signal (GCP signal), which is a reference for setting the change point of a pulse width modulation signal, must be generated at a higher frequency, whereby power consumption is increased.
In recent years, a high-quality display panel has been increasingly demanded for a small instrument such as a portable telephone. A circuit which drives a display panel provided in a small instrument or the like has problems to be solved involving a reduction of circuit scale, a reduction of power consumption, and flexible adaptability to various panels.